monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
King Krunch
King Krunch is a 1977 Chevy Pickup Monster Truck out of Spring, Texas owned by Dillon Fenley. The truck is one of the oldest names in the sport, originally driven by Scott Stephens in the 80s. The truck was well known for being operated by David Smith of Flame Motorsports who took the truck to major TV appearances in Monster Jam in the 2000s. King Krunch has been in 7 World Finals and many Monster Jam video games. Scott Stephens would be invited to the World Finals in 2000, and David Smith would be invited every year between 2004 and 2010. King Krunch's chassis has also been used for the Fiesta King Krunch body. History * 1983 - King Krunch debuts under Scott Stephens. * 1988 - King Krunch gets a sponsorship under Auto Value Parts. * 1997 - Scott Stephens suffers a massive crash at Charlotte Motor Speedway. Stephens was uninjured, but the truck was totaled. * 1998 - A new chassis debuts on King Krunch * 2000 - Stephens takes part in the first Monster Jam World Finals in Las Vegas. * 2001 - David Smith becomes the owner/driver of King Krunch. * 2002 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction. * 2003 - King Krunch is run on an all new chassis and is featured in Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal. * 2004 - David Smith makes his first World Finals appearance and the first for King Krunch since 2000. * 2007 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2009 - A new chassis is run on the truck. * 2010 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, and debuts a Ford body. The truck suffers a night-ending crash during racing at it's final appearance at the World Finals. * 2012 - An all new King Krunch design and chassis is introduced. * 2013 - A new design is debuts on the truck. * 2014 - The Lone Star body is run as King Krunch. * 2015 - The King Krunch chassis is converted to Aaron Basl's N.E.A. Police for the #MoreMonsterJam tour. * 2016 - A brand new King Krunch is debuted by David Smith on the Fox Sports 1 Series (2016). In Indianapolis an old school body is debuted, with slight design changes made over the next two months. * 2017 - The 2016 chassis becomes Daron Basl's Monster Mutt Rottweiler for the Triple Threat East tour. David Smith runs the King Krunch body along side Nitro Hornet for a weekend of Toughest Monster Truck event in Lafayette, LA. * 2018 - On June 4, 2018, Dillon Fenley announced via Facebook that he bought King Krunch together with its teammate, Nitro Hornet. World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Scott Stephens * 2000 - Scott Stephens (didn't compete freestyle) * 2004 - David Smith * 2005 - David Smith * 2006 - David Smith * 2007 - David Smith * 2008 - David Smith * 2009 - David Smith * 2010 - David Smith (didn't compete freestyle) Gallery kingkr1215a1.jpg Kingkr5215a.jpg|King Krunch 1998-2001 13707534 1769962523217339 1447734583908305370 n.jpg 13339553_1182872725098573_4798389360231275773_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-30-11-57-36.png|In 1999 on a Dodge kkrunch210b6.jpg|Ditto Red white blue.jpg|Ford King Krunch in 2000 Kkrnv206a3.jpg|2001 GMC King Krunch Screenshot_2018-05-30-11-53-45.png|Ditto, with the full grill KK02.png|King Krunch in 2002 knkrnch1204a8.jpg Kk134b.jpg|King Krunch 2003 Screenshot_2018-05-08-17-30-03.png|King Krunch 2004 Kinjuras1a.jpg|ditto Kkr7203a.jpg|2nd King Krunch in 2004, which ran the new body on the old chassis. Vwf544.jpg|King Krunch's body for the Monster Jam World Finals 5 16 - KANGKORNCH2.jpg|2005-2006 concept art Motkkr204a.jpg|King Krunch 2005-2006 Usdfsdfnnamed.png|ditto 7459bce4-c768-4a3b-8ec9-a3884c306465.jpg|King Krunch 2006-2007 kkrv206a.jpg|ditto FiestaKK.png|Fiesta King Krunch 2007 8ac3c206-2513-4b7c-8287-4b518c75ffe9.jpg|2007-2013 body debuting at the World Finals 8 172zhc.So.76.jpg|Ditto 10hahaha6.jpg|Checkered King Krunch circa 2008 11040942 1054091304643383 5519223007778105009 n.jpg|Ditto 0e39e0d1-c7c6-474d-9a9c-767de1b7394a.jpg|King Krunch 2009-2010 A959d8a1-367b-4103-9053-df66ca7bb40c.jpg|King Krunch 2010 on a Ford body 258337db-bd78-42e5-9d86-ed019114711e.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch circa 2010 IMlololoG 0032.JPG|King Krunch 2011 Dhkkr211a.jpg|ditto 7998357604_c7f46114f7_z.jpg|King Krunch 2012 253115_10151155522847351_1582944466_n.jpg|ditto F4fe81ad-c6d9-4c93-906b-0251ea38a8bc.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2012 Kingkrunch2103.jpg|King Krunch 2013 KK.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2013 KingKrunch14 05.jpg|Alternate 2014 body 2sfsdfsdfsf16.jpg|King Krunch 2014 IMG_3829.JPG|2014 King Krunch body on the 2016 chassis 12742676_966065546762562_1677168808426521508_n.jpg|2016 concept art 12642583 904595936314375 4527447062264803761 n.jpg|On the 1984 Chevy Blazer body in 2016 bb2cfbecdd1dd883a8e8c55830ed2e0f--accessories-monster-truck.jpg|Ditto syrcking216a.jpg|Circa 2016 Syrcking216a6.jpg|ditto 37194063_1985299954856166_4471017369807880192_o.jpg|Circa 2018 44386660_2170719546507964_7491563134136266192_n.jpg press_release_2012_08_20_b.jpg|King Krunch on a Obsessed body and chassis. IMG_0001.jpg|logo from 2008-2011. Screenshot_2018-11-19-13-40-41.png Kingkrunch13.jpg|King Krunch in 1997 220.jpg 4442488409 b05c1ff5c9 b.jpg Kkfrd208a.jpg 16665545 1620711944624093 1640031718142619807 o.jpg Kingkrunch8.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1994 IMG 4125.JPG|Auto Value King Krunch on the newer chassis Kingkrunch1.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1991 KK-1980's.jpg kkrch211a0.jpg kkrniii206a.jpg Williams-KingKrunch.jpg|King Krunch in 1987 12744624 10153636830718197 9066665271472534247 n.jpg Kingkrunch2.jpg|Original King Krunch King Krunch 1988..jpg kingkr3215a0.jpg kkrch211a2.jpg kks10207a.jpg kkrn206a1.jpg kkrch211a1.jpg kingkrunch90s.jpg 2002 King Krunch.jpg|2002 Hot Wheels toy 2004-2 07-King Krunch.jpg|2004 Hot Wheels toy 2010 20-King Krunch.jpg|World Finals 5 Hot Wheels toy 2007 54-King Krunch.jpg|2007 Hot Wheels toy 2013 King Krunch.jpg|2013 Hot Wheels toy 2017 FL04-King Krunch.jpg|1997 King Krunch Flashback Hot Wheels toy 2018 FL01-King Krunch.jpg|"Playing cards" King Krunch Flashback Hot Wheels toy 2013 King Krunch Vintage.jpg|Vintage King Krunch Hot Wheels toy d5676cbc-ce84-4a17-8567-90a671210379.jpg|2015 King Krunch Hot Wheels prototype on The Patriot's prototype image. S-l1600.jpg|2017 1:24 scale Hot Wheels toy 47581541_1877312212381772_1026174268978692854_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy vintage-king-krunch-black-galoob-tuff_1_8375cebb7eaf30abcfff47f4af0c25ef.jpg|Tuff Trax toy with unused paint job Kkrunchplush.jpg|Plush Truck 5384017651_c6054f5d9e_b.jpg|King Krunch Tuff Truck KingKrunchFull.jpg|King Krunch's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Monster01.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Flame Motorsports Category:Obsession Racing Category:TNT Era Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:DRF Motorsports